The rationale for this study is that appropriately timed exposure to bright light may reduce depression in a nursing home population. The specific goals of this project are to improve the mood of older adults and investigate the relationship between mood and the phase angle disturbances and diminished amplitudes in circadian rhythms which are associated with both advanced age and depression.